The Royal Contract
by Mademoiselle202
Summary: All royal marriages usually start with some type of contract and this marriage is no different, but this marriage will amount to something more than any "royal contract". Genevieve Oliviere was born to be engaged to Henry Tudor to provide England with an alliance to France. And that is exactly what she is going to do maybe even a little extra then what they expect like?
1. Chapter 1

All royal marriages usually start with some type of contract and this marriage is no different, but this marriage will amount to something more than any "royal contract". Genevieve Oliviere was born to be engaged to Henry Tudor to provide England with an alliance to France. Genevieve would go to England at the age of 14 to begin to transition into her future life as the Duchess of York. When she would reach the age of 16 and Henry the age of 18 they would marry, all this was arranged in the contract along with the more political side of the contract. (Which I will get to throughout the story).

Genevieve was the daughter of the Duke of Burgundy her mother the daughter of the Duke of Nevers. their marriage was made to help unite more of East France under the House of Valois. Her mother Charlotte eventually gave birth to a boy named Henri and four years later a little girl, Genevieve. When Genevieve was at the age of 9 her mother died of consumption. Her father soon after took a mistress by the name of Margaret. Margaret became like Genevieve's mother she taught her how be a lady, women, mother and lover.

How she would learn to survive in the precarious situation she would be but in once she reached England. Finally Genevieve's fourteenth birthday arrived she packed her belongings and set sail for England. She took only her closest friends with her Rachel, Marie and her nurse since birth Nanna. Finally after days and days they all arrived in Calais and reached the court...

* * *

**I Know this was wasn't really much story "action" but it kinds tell you what's happened so far so when I start the story I can jump right into it and you gives will know what's going on. Tell me what you think, COMMENT. -**_Mademoiselle202_


	2. Chapter 2

The bells were ringing the people cheering the couple adorned in royal finery. The royal crowns atop their heads, they turned toward the crowd the unlikely Princess and Prince. "Long live the King, long live the Queen may God bless you and England prosper under your reign." The wine flowed freely among common and courtier alike. Food given among everyone houses open to any passerby. That day everyone felt a change in the air even the ambassadors noticed and noted it in their letters back to each respective monarch. The young couple full of life and good promise, none thought evil in their thoughts of what was to come. But how could they when bad shall not strike till the youth in the young King and Queens Eyes began to fade.

Genevieve awoke to the sight of a empty bare room. In France her room had always full of books, gowns and jewelry. But this was England not Burgundy her new home held much country style beauty with is farmland and prairies. The few people she had met in Calais and in the country all seemed to like her and think of her arrival as good news for England. Nana, Genevieve's nurse she had had since birth then walked into the door carrying a gown in a pale blue color. Nana had gotten Genevieve since her mother had died and it had simply become tradition. The gown was simple with a golden brocade pattern on the underskirt the gown its self was a pale blue. Once the gown was on Nana placed a pearl necklace in the shape of a cross around Genevieve's neck and began to in her hair in a series of waterfall braids and randomly place little pearl beads throughout the braids. By then both Rachel and Marie had arrived dress in matching cream and dark green gowns. Just as Genevieve and the girls finished there morning pray at the alter Nana arrived again with a strange man behind her.

"Genevieve it is time"

"Already, it is too early!"

"You will to fine you have planned for this moment since you were little just be kind and yourself."

Nana hugged Genevieve and whispered "I will be right with you, and you have Rachel and Marie. You are never alone and if you can't count on us count on God and who you are. You are kind; you are smart, you are important." Genevieve hugged her cross necklace praying that God be with her. The servant lead the way to the Grand Hall as Genevieve waited as the herald announce," The Princess Duchess Genevieve of France and the Marquis of Burgundy." The doors swung open and they all held their breath in anticipation for what was to come…..

* * *

**Comment and vote! I want to give refrence to a ouote from the movie The Help, if you watched the movie you should figure it out_( all I did was change it to fit correct grammer). _I tried to show the connection between Nana and Genevieve in the next it will be her connection with the sisiters,Rachel and Marie. **_-Madmosille202_


End file.
